Pirate Island
Pirate Island is one of the central locations from the series. It is the home of pirates Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully. It is located just off the shores of Never Land. Though it appears to be an ordinary island from the outside, inside leis a very large pirate hideout that can be accessed by pushing on a lever in a tiki head, which reveals a secret entrance. Places of Interest *'Beach': Where Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully are most often found when not competing against Hook for treasure. If one was to move the shovel in the sand, the crew's Team Treasure Chest will be revealed. *'Hub': The hub inside the hideout, which leads to various rooms. *'Map Room': Where Cubby keeps his trove of maps of Never Land. *'Bedroom': Where, Jake, Izzy, and Cubby sleep. Jake and Cubby are on bunk beds, whilst Izzy's bed is right across, and Skully's bird cage is up above. *'Treasury': Where the crew keeps their collected treasure. *'Bucky's Grotto': Where the crew's living ship, Bucky, is housed. *'Basketball Court': Where Jake and the crew take time off for basketball. Role in the series Pirate Island was the main focus in the pilot episode Hide the Hideout!, Jake and his pirate crew where having a fun day on Pirate Island, Captain Hook plans to find the hideout of Jake's crew as Jake learns that Captain Hook is planning on take over Pirate Island as Jake and his crew defend their hideout. Pirate Island served as the main focus again in the episode The Elephant Surprise!, While Jake and his crew are playing volleyball, Cubby discovers a large wooden elephant. This was to be a gift for Jake and his crew, but Captain Hook and Mr. Smee are hidden inside the elephant. The two scoundrels take off with the crew's treasures after the three put the elephant in their treasure room and leave for lunch. When the pirate kids find that the wooden elephant is rolling away,Forcing Jake and his crew to chase after it. In the episode "The Lighthouse Diamond ",Red Jessica decides to visit the island, as she revealed in her message she once visit isle when she was a little girl to witness the Midnight Sunflowers bloom.In order to assure safe passage to the island Jake and his crew accompanied by Cubby's firefly companion Brightly venture to the far side of the island to the old abandoned lighthouse to light Red Jessica way.Unknown to Jake and his friend Hook was spying on them and desired what ever treasure the old lighthouse held. In the episode Hideout…It's Hook!,When the hideout is in danger of self-destructing, Jake and his crew must evacuate the hideout for good and try to flush Captain Hook out when he makes his way into it.But by the end of the episode it was Hook's bumbling that saves the island. Spin-offs Playing with Skully Pirate Island appears during the intro and closing sequence to the spin-off.The island in also serves a the central location in a few episodes. Jake's Never Land Pirate School A few clips of Pirate Island can be spotted in the spin-off. Jake's Buccaneer Blast Pirate Island plays a larger role in the episode "Hideout Hijinks" Jake and crew try to uncover the magical pirate piece hidden within their hideout. Theme parks and other live appearances Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Pirate Island appears as the central location in the live musical stage show at Disney California Adventure and Disney's Hollywood Studios. During Jake's segment Captain Hook steals their team treasure chest. Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Pirate Island featured during the intro to live musical stage show.Jake and his swashbuckling friends Izzy and Cubby, with a little help from Peter Pan, battle Captain Hook to unlock treasure hidden inside a mysterious volcano. Gallery Img_35090_jake-and-never-land-pirates-hide-the-hideout.jpg The Barracuda02.jpg Pirate Island.jpg pirateisland.jpg Pirate Island02.jpg pirate island-Its a winter never land.jpg Jolly Roger &Bucky -Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Pirate Island-First Look and Find book.jpg Category:Locations Category:Islands